


Это мой псевдо-нимб

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Когда-то мы успели вырасти ровно настолько, что никакого волшебства уже не заслуживаем.





	Это мой псевдо-нимб

**Author's Note:**

> Можно читать как продолжение к тексту https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911866

опять ночник   
над моей головой  
круглый неон   
это мой псевдо-нимб

Всё меняется с его возвращением в Москву. Может быть, виновата даже и не Москва, даже не новая команда, а только начало сезона, когда не чувствуешь еще на себе непереносимую ответственность за каждый матч, и хочется пойти вразнос. Не «почему-то», а просто потому, что такое время, такое ощущение себя — «невозможно совершить что-то непоправимое» — его глубоко вдыхаешь, почти можешь потрогать пальцами. 

На базе «Локомотива» крошечные комнаты с высокими окнами во двор. Но обжить ее, даже такую, все никак не получается. В его собственной квартире уже две недели сумки с вещами стоят посреди огромной гостиной. Здесь — нет даже этого — только несколько маек в шкафу, занявшие одну из трех полок. И пустота, смотреть на которую не хочется. 

Федя предпочитает уткнуться в ноутбук. Вечером всегда становится веселее — после второй тренировки у всех слегка срывает от усталости стоп-краны, но творить что-то серьезное уже не хватает сил, поэтому начинается безудержная болтовня.   
Феде в качестве вечернего времяпрепровождения достаются Миранчуки. Черт их знает, с кем они торчали раньше, и кто вздохнул с облегчением после появления Смолова, но кто-то точно вздохнул, потому что двое — это немного слишком. Не то чтоб они были чересчур громкими, даже Антон, но в крошечном помещении с односпальной кроватью просто некуда деться друг от друга. 

Все становится откровенно неловким, когда для них идет уже второй час перекапывания ютуба в поисках толкового стрима. У Феди немеют колени, на которых стоит перегревшийся ноутбук. Видимо, не у него одного, потому что Антон тоже бестолково возится рядом, никак не умея удобно устроиться. В какой-то момент Федя опускает ладонь на его ногу, спасая себя от синяка, и, смазывая момент неловкости, объявляет:   
— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, почему здесь нельзя было поставить стол?

— Куда? — логично возражает Лёша и сползает на пол, страдальчески потягиваясь. — Садитесь вдвоем нормально, у меня в глазах уже рябит. 

«Нормально» им не сесть при всем желании, поэтому Федя с чистой совестью подгребает под спину подушку и вытягивает ноги на кровати. Хотя бы так. Антон умещается рядом с ним, сосредоточенно водя пальцем по тачпаду ноутбука, стоящего на Федином животе, и громко сопит куда-то в плечо.   
Лёша окидывает их скептичным взглядом, набрав полный рот минералки, и видимо, только поэтому, молчит. Третьим сюда точно не заберешься. Федя пытается вспомнить, было ли что-то подобное в сборной, но из памяти крепко выветрилось всё, кроме ядовито-яркого газона и одинокой фигурки в воротах. Вот уж что точно следовало забыть в первую очередь. 

Впрочем, Федя как раз и старается отбросить подальше это воспоминание. Новая жизнь, новый этап и все такое. Он любит Москву, такую знакомую, и так быстро изменившуюся за время его отсутствия.   
Антон что-то недовольно рассказывает, обращаясь наполовину к Феде, наполовину к несчастному блоггеру, который, видимо, провинился во всех смертных грехах. Лёша откровенно пытается уснуть, усевшись на полу и пристроив голову на край постели. Но без брата уходить не собирается. 

Федя выгоняет их за десять минут до отбоя, и выходит в коридор в надежде наткнуться хоть на кого-то из новых сокомандников. Кого-то-не-из-сборной. Но все заняты собой или уже собираются спать. Снова непривычная обволакивающая пустота.   
«Привет столице», — пишет ему Юра, скидывая пачку фотографий с краснодарцами. Вечно же как чувствует, когда надо мимоходом напомнить о себе. На фото все откровенно дурачатся, страдая от скуки на такой же строгой тренировочной базе. 

Какое-то чувство поселяется под ребрами, слегка похожее на ностальгию.   
«Зато у меня здесь половина сборной», — пишет он в ответ. 

Что хуже всего в этой комнате, так это шторы цвета увядшей поблекшей сирени. Со всем остальным определенно можно жить.

***

Он пропускает точку невозврата, проскакивает ее, занятый чем-то совершенно другим. Просто не замечает. И в какой-то момент, когда две пары рук обхватывают его после забитого гола, открытие становится уже слишком очевидным. Осталось только понять — кто, Антон или Лёша? Он отмахивается от этой мысли непозволительно легко, потому что первый в сезоне гол после феерического провала это слишком значимо. Это выжимает его насухо, и что-то там уже чьи-то руки, удержавшие на сотую долю секунды дольше необходимого. 

В раздевалке он принимает поздравления, не запоминая даже, от кого. Огромный механизм движется своим чередом, куда-то мотая киноленту его жизни, всё не стоит на месте. Разве не этого хотелось?  
Он принимает поздравления, а вечером запирается в комнате, не реагируя на стук в дверь. Завтра можно будет уехать домой, а пока не осталось сил совершенно ни на что. 

В Краснодаре солнечно, об этом можно даже не спрашивать у Юры, но он спрашивает, зная, что вслед за этим получит еще штук пять сообщений с рассказом обо всякой незначительной, но иррационально успокаивающей ерунде. Последнее он так и не успевает открыть, засыпая.

***

Предновогодняя Москва удивительно тихая под роскошными перистыми хлопьями снега, которые исчезают, едва соприкоснувшись с черным сырым асфальтом.   
Хочется выйти на улицу, под этот ненастоящий снег, и стоять без шарфа, жмурясь от ощущения подступающей ангины и какого-то обманчивого волшебства. Такого, какое случалось иногда в детстве, а сейчас уже только напоминает о себе легкими отголосками. Когда-то мы успели вырасти ровно настолько, что никакого волшебства уже не заслуживаем. 

Федя не уходит, старательно поддерживая каждый разговор, с которым ему пытаются влезть в душу. Это его команда, пусть не навсегда, пусть только временное пристанище, из которого он планирует однажды вырваться, но пока нет смысла обижать хоть кого-то из них. 

Он напивается не вздрызг, но настолько, чтобы начать морочить голову Гилерме, который тоже, безусловно, пьян и смеется в ответ гораздо больше, чем того заслуживают незамысловатые шутки.  
Лёша танцует с девушкой что-то противоречиво-медленное, ничуть не следующее звучащей из колонок музыке. Девушка улыбается, встряхивая копной крупно завитых кудрей. Федя случайно цепляет их взглядом и уже не может сосредоточиться ни на чем больше, постоянно мысленно возвращаясь в центр зала. 

Вечеринка для своих, так что, скорее всего, девушка пришла с Лёшей. он почти успевает выдохнуть, когда Гилерме, перехватив его взгляд, опровергает:  
— Невеста Гжегожа.  
Антон появляется в этом импровизированном спектакле с ослепительной улыбкой, легко оттесняя брата от тонкой девичьей фигурки. Все трое смеются, но слов разобрать невозможно.   
Снежное вальсовое кружение продолжается, всё еще не созвучное музыке, но завораживающее. Федя наблюдает за ним, пока не ощущает на самом себе такой же пристальный взгляд. Поворачивает голову и видит Лёшу.   
— Мне на сегодня хватит, — объявляет он Гилерме. 

Тот согласно кивает. Им всем на сегодня хватит, только нужно иметь хоть какой-то опыт, чтобы научиться вовремя останавливаться.   
Неторопливый мокрый снег успел превратиться в сырую блестящую взвесь за время его отсутствия. Витрины светятся, преломляя этот мягкий свет в сотнях мелких капель. Такое искусственное волшебство. Федя замирает у двери не_парадного входа, борясь с желанием опереться спиной о сырую бетонную стену — куртке точно не пережить этой увлекательной встречи. Такси обещают через десять минут.   
Рядом с ним под огромным знаком, запрещающим курить, рассыпана куча окурков. Но снежная сырость перебивает все запахи, кроме легких оттенков озона и бензина. 

— Мы с тобой, — объявляет ему знакомый голос. Настолько знакомый, что нет даже смысла оборачиваться на хлопнувшую дверь. Может быть, он даже смог бы перепутать Антона и Лёшу, глядя на них, допустим, во время игры, на бегу. Но эти интонации, слишком узнаваемые, слишком разные, перепутать невозможно.   
— Куда? — устало уточняет он. 

Всегда есть вариант, где они просто садятся в одно такси, и гоняют его по всей Москве, чтобы разъехаться по домам.   
Антон отметает этот вариант, осторожно касаясь пальцами рукава его куртки, а затем и холодной ладони.   
«К тебе», — так и не звучит, видимо, слишком наглое, чтобы так легко выдавить его из себя, но все достаточно очевидно без слов. 

Он разворачивается, чтобы видеть обоих. Лёша не отшатывается, но как будто бы сильнее выпрямляется под его взглядом. Антон продолжает упрямо цепляться за руку. Есть подозрение, что кто-то из них в хлам. Возможно, все трое.   
— И что потом? — спрашивает он, так и не дождавшись ответа на предыдущий вопрос. Нужно было остановить происходящее чуть раньше, но он был занят собой. Все было достаточно нехорошо, чтобы заниматься собой, серьезно. 

Они оборачиваются друг к другу, не переговариваясь вслух, но что-то напряженно решая. Федя наблюдает за тем, как синхронно хмурятся брови. Потом два выжидающих взгляда снова падают на него.   
Он уже видел такое когда-то в почти_прошлой жизни. В очередном ночном клубе, в неоновом свете, окрашивающем все в неживые тона. Девочки, или мальчики, или еще девочки, всегда настолько очевидно равнодушные друг к другу, но тревожно заглядывающие в глаза третьему, заплатившему за всё — тебе нравится, тебе ведь должно нравиться?

_Нет. Абсолютно нет._

Когда Антон медленно наклоняется к Лёше, этот цирк еще кажется интересным досмотреть до конца. Тем более, что что-то чисто физиологическое все-таки отзывается в ответ. Непроизвольно. Но, когда Лёша бросает короткий затравленный взгляд из-под ресниц, и жмурится, готовый встретить губы брата, у Феди окончательно щелкает в голове — «заигрались». 

Дернуть на себя Антона, так и не отцепившегося от его руки, оказывается совсем легко. Несостоявшийся поцелуй повисает в воздухе всеобщим облегчением.   
Они выглядят школьниками, наверняка знавшими, что творят нечто откровенно запрещенное и попадутся. 

— Я сказал «нет», — почти по слогам произносит Федя. Слишком жестко, наверное, удерживая Антона за подбородок и не позволяя ему переглянуться с братом. Но руки подрагивают, напоминая, что у любого самоконтроля и здравомыслия есть какой-то предел. И до него не так далеко, как кажется. 

— Я сказал «нет», — в растерянности повторяется он. — А вы уже слишком большие мальчики, чтобы спрашивать «почему», так будет понятно?   
Лёша кивает, и понятливо обнимает за плечи Антона, которого Федя оттолкнул от себя осторожным, но однозначным движением. 

Такси появляется как нельзя вовремя, чтобы посадить в него Миранчуков и вернуться в помещение. Куда-то поближе к бару.

***

«У меня тут уже такой хэппиньюе, что впору повеситься», — набирает он. Смайлики, конечно, никого из них не обманывают.   
«Приезжай», — моментально приходит в ответ.   
«Иронично вообще-то, знаешь. Нормальные люди звонят бывшим, когда напиваются»

_...а я — тебе._

Бессодержательный диалог скачет с темы на тему, не позволяя сосредоточиться на своих мыслях. Так — хорошо.   
«У нас тут тоже нет снега, почти как в столице».

Он даже открывает зачем-то расписание ближайших рейсов, но оставив развернутой эту вкладку, блокирует телефон.   
Когда-то мы успели вырасти ровно настолько, что никакого волшебства уже не заслуживаем. Но это не повод отбирать его у того, кто все еще умеет во что-то верить. До нового года остается переделать еще кучу бесполезных дел.   
Или, может быть, просто дожить.   
А для начала — обязательно протрезветь.


End file.
